The Boy Who Brought Us Together
by HannahsFandoms22
Summary: Harry is content living a quiet life and running his shoppe, but when The Prophet leaks word of his being gay, how is his life going to change and is Malfoy going to help or hinder? Drarry(Draco/Harry) Please R/R this is my first try as a fic.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, just my own story.**

Malfoy was impossible. I mean, Harry hadn't exactly expected a thank you after he saved his life, spoke in his favor at his trial, or returned his wand, but a little courtesy or gratitude would have sufficed. But no, Malfoy was the same as he had been in school, a git with a head much to big. Harry thought in school that his dream was to become an Auror, but after the war Harry really wanted to settle down with some peace and quiet, so he opened a shop in Diagon Alley called "Across the Board" simply because it had a little of everything, from potions to broomsticks and, due to Hermione's begging, even a small library. Now, one might think, with Harry owning his own shop and minding his own business, why would he ever see Malfoy? Well, Malfoy had a son, Braxton, and his son adored Harry's shop. Whenever the two were in the area, Brax insisted they go see Harry. Malfoy, of course stuck up his nose whenever he saw Harry, making it clear he'd burn the shop to ashes if he ever got the chance. Draco was respectable, after the war, he made his own name for himself and became the head auror and started setting a new standard of living for himself. His wife didn't approve and left him with Braxton. Braxton was raised like every other child, and not taught to hate others, such was Draco's upbringing. Draco was always proud that he rose to greatness after the war and Potter fell from it. Harry understood why Malfoy was the way he was around Harry, and in general. Harry knew how broken Malfoy was after his wife had left him. He was now trying to prove something to the wizarding world, that he could be a good person, a good father. Harry knew that already though. He didn't need Malfoy trying to rub it in. Harry liked the solitude of his life. He didn't really wanna date and he didn't really want to be famous anymore. Unfortunately for Harry, he always seemed to be famous...

Draco couldn't believe the headlines: HARRY POTTER, GAY! Apparently some close friend of Harry's went out with a reporter and got drunk and let slip one of Harry's well hidden secrets. Draco laughed, maybe this was the perfect time to go and get Braxton the things he's been wanting from Potter's.

Harry was MISERABLE! He's had reporters at his shop all day! He's had howlers, screaming, hexing girls, and other gay men wanting to capture his attention. And just then, the last person he wanted to see strolled in.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry growled.

"Relax, Potter," Malfoy smirked, "I'm just here to get some parcels for Braxton. A little bird told me you've had some bad press lately..."

"Whatever," Harry huffed, "Get what you want and get out, I'm closing the shop for a while."

"All because someone spilled your secret?" Malfoy seemed genuinely shocked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I've just about had my bullocks hexed off multiple times today from angry, screaming girls. I've had howlers telling me to be ashamed of myself, and have had gay men drooling at my feet. This is not what I wanted to happen. I've wanted to live a quiet life since the war. _This _is not quiet," Harry sighed in defeat, "Are you done?"

Malfoy nodded silently and placed the items on the register.

"Just take them. Tell Braxton I say hello, I hope he enjoys them."

Malfoy looked stunned, and left without a word. Harry closed the blinds and locked the doors and went to his loft above the shop, laid down, and tried to drown out the noise.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, just my own story. The rest is J. K. Rowling's!**

Draco was utterly shocked. Malfoy's do not pity other people, but then what was this feeling in his chest? He'd spent his life since the war trying to out-do Potter, all the while Potter wanted to be out-done. He wanted to lose his fame, he wanted out of the limelight. He gladly let Draco take his place. Now that he was in it again and Draco could see Potter was absolutely miserable. He sent the parcels off to Braxton with a note that read, "A gift from Harry Potter, enjoy". Potter didn't even want the other gay men that were drooling at his feet... That left a question in Draco's mind; Who did Harry Potter want?

Harry left his shop closed and stayed upstairs for a week, and only came down after the banging on his shop door would not stop! He pulled out his wand wanting to curse the person that wanted to talk to the newly exciting GAY HARRY POTTER!

"What in the bloody hell do you-" he paused mid-sentence and sighed, "What do you want Malfoy?"

Malfoy smirked and said, "Let me in and we can talk."

"Did it ever occur to you, that maybe, just maybe, I DON'T WANT TO TALK?!"

"Don't be that way, Potter. Let me in."

Harry sighed, "Fine," he unlocked the door to let him in. As soon as Malfoy swaggered inside, Harry asked again, "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I just needed to get some more things for Braxton. He did enjoy your gifts," Malfoy grinned.

"Great, well hurry up. I'm still closed."

"The press has died down, Potter. I'm sure it's safe to open up again. And maybe one of your new admirers would like a date," he snickered.

"I'm not interested..." mumbled Harry.

"There must be someone you're interested in. The world wants to know, Potter," Malfoy chided.

"Why do you care, Malfoy?!" Harry exploded, "You're just mad that I stole the spotlight! Take it back, I don't want it! I don't want any of it. It's stupid and childish and some days I wish I was still a boy who lived in an effing cupboard under the stairs! I was ignored and I had solitude! That's something muggles seem to understand but wizards don't and I thought _we_ were supposed to be _oh so more advanced_!"

Malfoy was once again speechless... Which is not easy for him. Neither was the thing he was about to do next.

"I'm sorry, Harry," he left 20 galleons on the table and left.

"I'm sorry too, Draco," Harry whispered.

That night, Harry Potter was the only thing he could think about. He decided to himself that tomorrow, he would go and talk to Harry again... This time as a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or the other characters that you recognize, just my own story, the rest is J. K. Rowling's. **

**Also, sorry this chapter is short, I'm still getting used to writing. **

Harry took Malfoy's advice and opened the shop again the next day. Not even 5 minutes after he opened, the git himself walked in.

Harry groaned, "Yes, Malfoy?"

Malfoy looked incredibly uncomfortable, which was a first, then he muttered something.

Harry sighed, "What was that?"

"Would you like to go out sometime? Not like a date! "He clarified when he saw Harry's face, "I meant like, as friends. For a pint or something?"

Harry still looked shocked, but nodded, "Sure, I guess we could do something like that."

Malfoy smiled. The smile was genuine, not malicious. Harry had never seen the man so happy, except when he looked at Braxton.

"Great! Uhm... How's this Friday?" Malfoy asked with caution.

"Friday is alright, I guess," He was still confused and shocked by the suggestion.

"I'll see you then, Potter," He said and then swiftly left before his face became red.

_Well... this is awkward... _Harry thought as he continued to bustle about his shop.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I, unfortunately, am not J. K. Rowling and so therefore do not own the characters or setting in any way, I just own my story. **

The rest of the week passed in a blur, Harry constantly being harrassed by reporters and the general public. One would have thought he committed a crime with all the publicity he was getting. Harry had a constant headache that lasted up until Malfoy showed up Friday evening.

"Hey, Malfoy, I know you're not a huge fan, but could we grab a pint at a muggle place? The last thing I want to see tomorrow is the headlines reading, 'Malfoy and Potter: Together?'"

Malfoy of course did not want to go a muggle place, regardless of trying to build himself a new life, but seeing how absolutely horrid Potter looked, he didn't have it in him to refuse.

"Sure, that's fine. I'm afraid I don't have any muggle money though."

"That alright, I'll buy," With that he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door, making his way toward muggle London.

Finally, they found a nice, quiet muggle joint and sat down in the warm atmosphere. The waitress came to take their orders, both ordering pints to start. Once they came, both men drank heavily and then set their beers down with force.

"Now, Potter, tell me how this all came about."

"It's a long story, Malfoy, I'm sure you have no want to hear the woes of my life."

"If I did not wish to know, why then would I ask?"

With another heavy drink and a sigh, Harry muttered, "Where do I even start?"

Malfoy grinned, knowing he was getting somewhere now, "How about the beginning, perhaps?"

Again, Harry heaved a sigh, "I guess it started in the war, whilst we were still at Hogwarts. As I'm sure you remember, I dated Ginny, Ron's younger sister. I truly did like her, and I knew she liked me, so I dated her because that is what I thought was natural. After the war, we continued dating, but I wasn't happy and I couldn't understand why. I know that you don't particularly like the Weasleys," at this Malfoy scoffed and Harry gave him a cross look, "but truly they are great people and Ginny was no exception. She was wonderful to me and always tried to make me happy. In the end, she was the one that suggested I was gay, and I realized she was right. So, we parted as friends and remain friends now. She doesn't blame me, she knows it's not my fault, but Ron does. Ron has always been hot-headed and lost his mind when I came out to him and Hermione. Hermione was, of course, supportive and tried to calm her fiance. It doesn't matter though, he was angry, and I'm sure he's fed up with it by now and was the one that leaked it to the press. I could no longer take his anger and quit the auror program and opened my shoppe, hoping that my life would quiet down and I could live in peace for once. But, no. I don't know who controls it all; the fates, God, gods, I'm not sure, I am sure they use me for their own sort of entertainment," Harry finished with a sigh and downed the rest of his pint, then ordered another.

"What about you, Malfoy? What happened to you with your lady?" Harry asked.

Draco cleared his throat, "Well, I guess you shared, so now it's my turn. It's not that complicated really. Alisa didn't approve of the way I wanted to raise Braxton. I didn't want him to grow up with a similar childhood as mine, so she left. I love Braxton, and I'm glad with the way he's turning out. He makes me proud every day," and as he said it, you could see the proof on his face with the glint in his eyes.

Harry smiled, "That's good, Malfoy. I truly am glad you took a new direction with your life. Hey, I never asked, what House did Brax get sorted into?"

Malfoy grinned wickedly, "You wouldn't believe it."

Harry looked confused, "Gryffindor?" he questioned.

"Hufflepuff, and I couldn't be more proud. He's the opposite of me in my youth. He's kind and caring and shows everyone compassion, not to mention incredibly intelligent. He might give Granger a run for her money," he chuckled.

Harry joined in the laugh, "I'd like to see that. You should have seen her color-coded homework plans!"

Both men drank and laughed, seeming to enjoy eachothers' company many pints later before they left the pub and departed, going their separate ways.

**A/N I know I just posted this, and this is my first fanfic so far so please reviews would be greatly appreciated! Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or the other characters you recognize, just my own story, the rest is J. K. Rowling's! **

Life went on as usual for Harry and many people calmed down over the whole "Gay Fiasco". Many women still had hurt feelings at the thought of never having a chance with the Great Harry Potter! Men still sent him letters offering to help him with a date, but Harry politely refused. He didn't want anyone in his life right now, he just wanted to enjoy life without having to worry about the needs others.

Many people still had questions about his coming out, so he decided to have an interview with The Prophet, as long as it was anyone but Rita Skeeter.

Eva Murray sat down in her office with none other than Harry Potter! Giddy inside, she hid it in a professional manner; after all, if she made a good impression he may request her to do his interviews for the future, so she was determined to impress.

"So, Mr. Potter, I have a feeling I know why you are here, but please explain, off the record of course."

"Please, call me Harry, and I'll call you Eva. Well, as you know, Ms. Skeeter posted a rather slanderous article about my sexuality, and I would like to set the records straight, no pun intended," Harry replied with a chuckle.

Eva smiled, "Shall be begin then?" When Harry nods, she continued, "So, as slanderous as it may be, was the article correct in saying that you are, indeed, gay?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, that was true."

"So, when did you realize this, because it is true that you once dated Ginny Weasley, yes?"

Again, Harry nodded, "Yes, Ginny and I started dating during the war whilst at Hogwarts, and then remained dating after for a while, but I soon realized something wasn't right, but I couldn't figure out what. Ginny was the one that finally figured it out, but she was very understanding and we ended the relationship but still remain very good friends. My two closest friends, I'm sure you remember them, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were also told, and Ron was furious with me, saying I would just get over it and I needed to go back to Ginny, but Hermione was very understanding. To this day though, Ron hasn't spoken to me."

"Do you think it was Ron that leaked to the Prophet you were gay?"

"I honestly don't know who did it, though there were very few people who knew. I would like to believe that, even though we are not in good graces, he would never betray me in such a way."

"I see. So, have you found anyone of interest to you?" She questioned.

"No, and I have no want to either, not right now. I am perfectly happy by myself and want to get comfortable with my own sexuality before I bring someone else in on it. I'm still getting used to my own feelings, you see. I never had a chance as a boy to think about my preferences, do to the war and all, that I'm not so sure what I would be doing in a relationship."

"Understood, and I'm sure the wizarding world will respect your wishes. Now, these are only whispers of rumors, but I have heard news of you and Draco Malfoy being seen together on more than one occasion, is this true?"

"Yes, indeed this is true. We have started talking to eachother when his youngest son wandered into my shoppe, and has continued ever since. I am very fond of the youngest Malfoy, who has started Hogwarts and his father continues to give him gifts from my shoppe so I see him often. Malfoy has changed since our years at Hogwarts, and we continue to be civil to one another, but we are by no means friends, but perhaps it may happen in the future. He was very helpful when the news paper released the article about me, in fact he was the only person who tried to contact me and help me through it at all," Harry replied with a sigh.

"I'm sorry to hear that Harry. I have no further questions, would you like to say anything else before you go?"

"Yes," he started, "I just wish to ask that everyone respect my privacy, as I will not be taking a partner for a while. And if you come to my shoppe, please be there to purchase something and not there to pester me with questions. Thank you," he concluded.

"And thank you, Harry, it was a pleasure working with you," Eva smiled kindly.

"And with you, Eva. If I am pleased with the article, we will be working together again in the future, perhaps when I do take up a partner, " He smiled back and chuckled at the delighted look on her face when he said that and shook her hand and left the building, feeling like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

**A/N Thank you for reading and please review, it delights me to see them! :D**

**Ginger: Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you are enjoying it. With this one I will try and update every day or at least every other day. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or the other characters you recognize, just my own story, the rest is J. K. Rowling's! **

Harry smiled behind his morning Prophet; he was not disappointed in Eva's writing, she envisioned Harry in a sympathetic way and wrote the article just the way he wanted. He set the paper down and went downstairs to open up his shoppe, finding a line of people waiting. He sighed, hoping they weren't here to bother him. He forced a smile on his face and unlocked the door and took down the wards, and opened the door. Other than a few "Hello's", no one bothered him with questions or annoying words. He took his spot at the counter and helped check people out or find their way around the store. Just as it was dying down and Harry took a relaxing breath, Malfoy walked in.

"My, my, Potter! I thought we were better than this! I thought we had something together!" He exclaimed with a cheeky grin.

Harry groaned, "Shut up, Malfoy, there are still customers, and I really don't need more rumors going around about me."

Malfoy chuckled, "Aw, you want to hide me from the world? What did I do wrong? I thought you loved me, Harry!"  
Harry grabbed the paper and flung it at him, "Shut it, Malfoy! Merlin, I can just see the headlines tomorrow, 'Harry Potter in Denial About His Love for Draco Malfoy!'"

Malfoy snicked, "Oh please, anyone listening will know I'm fooling with you."

With a sigh, Harry asked, "Did Brax need anything today? Or did you just come here to harass me?"

"Actually, yes, I'll be right back!" In a flash he was back with quite a few presents for his son.

"Here we are!" He beamed.

"How is Braxton, by the way?" Harry asked whilst checking out the goods Malfoy wanted to purchase.

"He's doing well, his studies are going well and he remains focused." Malfoy said, pride oozing from him, almost palpable.

"That's good, send him my greetings," Harry smiled as he finished up, "13 galleons, 7 sickles, and a knut."

Malfoy handed him 15 galleons, "Keep the change, Potter, I'll tell Braxton you said hi and I'll see you around."

"Bye, Malfoy, have a good day."

The day went by without any excitement until he was just about ready to close when the door opened and the charm he cast made a ding, he looked up to see Ginny walking through the door.

"Ginny! Hey, it's good to see you!" Harry exclaimed and walked up to her to embrace her.

"Hey, Harry. I was out of town, but I came as soon as I saw the papers. I'm so sorry you had to come out like this, I know you weren't ready and especially not this way," Ginny looked distraught.

He smiled and hugged her again, "Shh, Ginny, it's fine. I'm fine. I have to ask though, did you tell anyone in passing about why we broke up?"

Ginny shook her head, "No, I haven't, but when I do find out who leaked it to the snake of a reporter, they will have me to face!"  
Harry chuckled, "Ginny, it's fine, I promise. I had to come out of the closet sometime. I'm just glad you're here and you came to see me. I've missed you."  
Her eyes were shining, "Oh, Harry, I missed you too. I promise I'll visit more often. Say, what are you doing this weekend?"

Harry shrugged, "Nothing much, would you be willing to go on a date with me?" he said with a cheeky grin.

"Hmmm… I don't know, I'll have to check my schedule…. Haha, who am I kidding, of course I would, Harry, as long as I get to receive a kiss from the prince at the end of the evening," she winked.

"I'll have to see about that, you're not really my type you know…" He winked.

They both laughed, and sat chatting for a while before Ginny left, but with one foot out the door she turned back and called out, "Oh, and Harry, invite Malfoy out to dinner with us, I'd like to see him after all these years," she smiled kindly.

Harry sighed, "Alright, anything for you, Ginny," She smiled kindly at him and he bid her goodnight and then plopped down in his chair and sighed.

"Malfoy, what am I going to do with you?"

**A/N Thank you for reading, please review, I love to hear from you, it brightens my day! Let me know if you have any suggestions for the story, I might not use them, but it helps with writers block because I want to really keep this story up, and make it awesome! Thanks again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or the other characters you recognize, just my own story, the rest is J. K. Rowling's! **

Harry sat down at the front counter at work and begin composing a letter:

_Malfoy, er, Draco,_

_I invited Ginny Weasley (you remeber her, right?) to dinner this Saturday at a lovely muggle place not far from Diagon Alley in muggle London. I am excited to catch up with her, and she insisted you come, she wants to meet the, er, friend? that helped me through the press situation and she is excited to see the "new you", I guess. Please meet us at my shop at 7:30 if you are to join us._

_Your friend,_

_Harry._

Draco received the letter that afternoon and was smiling like a school girl at Harry calling him a friend. He hastily sent a reply saying he would be delited to join him for dinner, even if the youngest Weasley must attend. He was wondering Harry asked her out to dine in the first place, since he's gay. Well, he figured, she is his friend and they ended it on a fairly good note, so why not? Now, the only thing occupying his mind was dinner with Harry, Saturday night.

It came quicker than expected, as he strolled into Harry's shoppe at about 7:25. He has a smile on his face as he saw Harry cleaned up in some very fitting muggle clothes, then he remembered, they were going to a muggle resteraunt. Shit!

"Hey, Harry," Draco greeted him, but he looked nervous, "I forgot we were going into muggle London, I dont have any muggle clothes…"

Harry gave him a cheeky grin, "Thats alright, we're about the same size, I have some you can borrow that should fit."

Harry lead him up the stairs into the living area and then into his room. He searched the closet, then pulled out some nice trousers and a button down shirt, but when he came out, Draco was already stripped to his boxers, waiting for Harry.

Harry froze, gawkling at Draco's body. He had no idea what he was doing to keep him in shape, but damn was he fit. His muscles were lean and stretched nicely over his frame. His abs were rock hard and defined as were his pecs and biceps. Even his legs were perfectly toned, Harry couldn't help but be impressed.

Draco cleared his throat, awkwardly. Harry blushed furiously, he hadn't meant to make Draco uncomfortable.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. Er, here, I'll be, er, waiting… downstairs while you, er, get dressed. Sorry," he stammered out and bolted out of the room down the stairs.

Draco chuckled, thinking to himself, if only Harry new I was gay too. Then he pulled the clothes on, but before he went downstairs decided to have a look around the room. The bed was big, but not overly so. His room was plain, not much color or decorations. Very modest life for the likes of Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived! He went over to the night stand and opened the drawer and was not expecting what was inside. He pulled out an 8 inch dildo that was incredibly thick, next to it lying the lube. It made Draco wonder if he had ever slept with a man before. Before his mind wandered too off track, he put it away and went down the stair, a small blush still tinging his face.

Harry saw this and thought nervously about what an awkward night it would turn out to be, and if Draco was red from his oogling or if he found something else that would make him flush so. The clock said 7:40, no going back now, as the trio exited the shoppe.

**A/N: I'm so so so so so sorry I haven't updated for so long, I've been trapped at my grandma's house. I will try to go back to every day updates, but no promises. Just so you guys know, this is rated T but later on it will be M and I will let you know and update it then. For those of you who don't like the smut, I will be putting start and stopping points on all of them so that you can continue reading because I don't want that to be a reason for you to stop reading! As always, please, please, please, PLEASE! review and follow/favorite. I love reviews and if you have any suggestions or comments, please be respectful, but I love constructive critisism. THANK YOU GUYS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or the other characters you recognize, just my own story, the rest is J. K. Rowling's!**

The dinner went swimmingly, Harry was enjoying the time to catch up with Ginny, and Ginny was enjoying getting to get to reknow Draco. Only half way through their meal, Ginny remembered a forgotten appointment and needed to leave.

"I'm sorry, I forgot, I have this really important…. er, thing that I forgot. Bills on my tab, so no worries. See you soon, Harry! Nice to see you again, Malfoy. Er, Draco," She smiled nervously, gathered his stuff, and left.

Harry chuckled, "Bye, Ginny," he waved and then grinned at Malfoy, "This is her way of setting us up together."

"Oh, I see," he chuckled nervously.

Harry grinned sheepishly, "She obviously doesn't realize you're straight."

At first, Draco looked kind of shocked, then he laughed, he laughed until he couldn't breath.

Harry was startled by this reaction, "What is so funny?"

"Harry, I'm not straight. That's one of the reasons my wife and I split. I haven't come out publicly, but I'm definitely bent."

Harry went beet red, "Oh, I just figured, ya know, because of Braxton, that you were straight."

"It's fine, Harry. It's not a big deal," Draco said with a smile.

"Why haven't you come out publicly? Are you ashamed?" Harry questioned.

"No, but you know what it's like. The reporters, the people, the questions. I just don't want the attention for it. It doesn't define me, it's not what I'm about. You know?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, I understand. I wish it wasn't such a big deal."

"Yeah," Draco agreed. They ate the rest of their meal in silence with a simple understanding. Draco walked Harry home, then apperated to his place, and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Sorry for the even shorter than usual chapter. My mom comes home in 2 days, so I'll be back home and be able to update more often. Love love love you guys! Please review! I love them!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Yeah… I unfortunately didn't come up with Harry Potter or characters… But the plot is mine! Enjoy!**

**Warnings: I soon will be changing this to a rated M fic, sorry for those of you who don't like that, I may or may not put warnings before it so you know where you can skip if you don't like it. **

Draco and Harry continued their friendship and it flowed quite easily for them. They often went out, sometimes Draco would even help Harry with the shop. Ginny came by as often as possible and simply adored Draco, now that she got to know him. Hermione, too, stopped by and was happy to put the past where it belonged with Draco. She also, found out how charming Draco was when he wasn't being a self-absorbed prat. The holidays were fast approaching and Braxton would be coming home shortly.

"Are you excited to see him after all this time?" Harry inquired?

"Yeah, I hope he's enjoying Hogwarts as much as we did, without all the fighting," he chuckled.

Harry smiled warmly at him, "What are your holiday plans? What are you getting Brax?"

Draco shrugged, "Probably just stay at the Manor with Mother, and I haven't quite decided to get him. What about you? What are your plans?"

Harry gave a shrug in return, "I'm not sure. I've usually spent my holidays with the Weasleys, but I don't think that will happen this year. Ginny is on tour, so she won't be staying with me…." he drifted off, the realization that he had no one for Christmas had really hit him. He hadn't thought of it until now. He sighed inwardly and thought about going to a gay muggle bar and having s drunk hook up.

Draco beamed at him, "Come to the Manor! Brax would love to have you there, then I wouldn't be alone with Mother."

Harry stared at him, dumbstruck, "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose, it is your holiday, if you want to spend some time with your mother and son, you should."

"Nonsense. Come on, Harry! You're not doing anything! You can't be alone on Christmas," Draco gave him a bright smile.

Merlin, all Harry could think about was his beautiful grey eyes staring back, his pointed features accenting his personality perfectly. He was so handsome. Harry knew he should say no, but he couldn't resist saying yes to his beautiful face.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" He smiled back at Draco. He was in way too deep with him, he knew Draco wouldn't be interested in him romantically.

"Great!" Draco gave him another award-winning smile.

Harry also smiled, berating himself inwardly.

**A/N: Guys Im so so so so so sorry! Geez! I've left you hanging, I promise I will try harder to update more frequently! Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews! I really enjoy them and hope you guys take some time to review some more! **_**Silvermane1:**_ **Thanks for the review and no, I do not think Teddy will be in this one, but I do hope to write more Drarry and hopefully have him in those! And I dunno, I think he could top or bottom. He'll take turns! :) REVIEW GUYS! LOVE YOU!**


End file.
